Mama Africa
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Um novo caso, um novo continente. Um antigo amor. E um pouco de mágica.
1. Chapter 1 “Kala sanji ni baia riê”

FIC HAMERON: **"Mama Africa"**  
Classificação: +18 anos  
Autora: Angie B.

Um novo caso, um novo continente. Um antigo amor. E um pouco de mágica.

...

Notas da História:

Fic: Fic escrita para o Hameron Day (14/02/2010)

...Personagens originais sao propriedade do Titio Shore. *o mundo nao é justo*

Agradeciemento especial para a Bru e a Loris pela a ideia! Mesmo que elas nao se lembrem..haha..

PS: cada capitulo tem seu titulo um Jisabu (proverbio angolano) na lingua Kimbundu, uma das dezenas de linguas daqui (maioria do tronco Bantu). Este foi um dialeto que influenciou demais o portugues, e se incorporou no Brasil muito bem, trazido pelos milhoes de escravos angolanos que por seculos foram trazidos atravez do Atlantico. Algumas palavras em Kimbundo ou em linguas Bantu que usamos: minhoca, quitanda, farofa, jiló, fubá, tanga, canjica, bunda, cochilo, dendê, miçanga, quiabo, moleque, gingar, xingar, samba, umbanda, cantiga, maxixe, dengue, curinga... etc..

PS 2: A fic tem sua liberdade poetica em fatos reais. Eu ja pesquisei o suficiente, se nao, esta fic nunca vai ser postada! Haha..

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

"**Kala sanji ni baia riê"**

_**Cada galinha com o seu poleiro**_

O médico ranzinza usava com soberba 4 cadeiras da sala de espera do Aeroporto Internacional JFK; 1 para si, 1 para suas pernas, 1 para sua mala, 1 para sua bengala. Alguns passageiros passavam e condenavam a cena.

Ele apenas jogava mais alto os amendoins que tentava capturar em sua tragetoria ascendente, velho habito seu.

O celular interrompeu as olimpiadas alimentares, e o medico olhou o visor :"In trouble".

- Fala Cuddy...

- Voce tem certeza disso?...-..A Dean falou preocupada-..

- De deixar voce falar?... No really...

- Por que voce torna tudo em brincadeira?

- Porque é mais divertido?

- Voce irá fugir do país assim? Voce está bem? Sua médica lhe deu alta? Está levando sua medicaçao?

- Yes mommy... Cuddy foi voce mesma que passou o caso para mim...

- Porque eu achei que voce nao ia aceita-lo! Voce nao gosta de viajar e eles estavam querendo uma resposta direta de voce!!

- Que voce sabe qual foi.. e agora tenho um voo para pegar... Quer alguma lembrancinha? Ou posso continuar a me entediar aqui?

- Voce a encontrou?

-Quem?

- House!

- Nao.. Ela sumiu do país..E creio que já pedi para parar de obter informaçoes sigilosas com meu PI.

- Somos amigos..

- Como eu e voce?

- House, este navio já zarpou ha muito tempo..E voce ja ganhou sua chance e ficou perdido no 1º porto que viu..

- Voce sabe? Os portos sao sempre divertidos...

"_Senhores passageiros do voo BA 234 para Londres, ultima chamada para embarque.."_

-.. Bem minha ultima chance para fugir..

- Mas voce tem embarque preferencial...

- Sem clima para bancar o deficiente hoje.. Talvez no voo eu peça um travesseiro extra e um aeromoça para me consolar..

- Boa viagem House...

Ele chegou ao final da fila e aguardou exatamente 2min e 40 seg.

Bufou alto sem paciencia alguma.

- Licença.. Pessoa com capacidades limitadas passando..

As pessoas abriam espaço ou pelas palavras ou pela bengala nos tornozelos.

A vibraçao no seu bolso fez com que diminuisse o passo.

"_Gossip Girl" _

- Deixe-me advinhar? A Cuddy ligou para voce e eu estou sem mesada agora, certo?

- Voce está certo da sua decisao? Nao é muito precoce? – falou seu melhor amigo em um tom verdadeiramente preocupado-...

- Estou bem...-ele falou sem sarcasmo-... Prometo tomar minha pilulas mágicas.. E estas nao começam com Vic- e terminam com –odim.. Prometo ligar uma vez por semana para reportar meus avanços para a Dra., ou até mesmo escrever um diario de bordo, e nao aceitar doces de estranhos...Posso ir?

- House... é sério.. Voce nao quer que eu vá junto com voce? Eu poderia...

- Wilson?........-ele afastava o celular-... Nao consigo te ouvir bem......entrando... tunel...acho que..- desligou o aparelho com um sorriso-...

Ultimo amendoin para cima com uma finalizaçao perfeita. Nao era seu antigo amigo. Mas... Novos habitos.

Ele tomou a passagem nas maos. Demorou-se mais na segunda.

_HOUSE/ Gregory_

_BA 77 03jan Luanda LAD _

_Seat Gate Closes GATE_

_12 A 20 15_

_Boarding Pass_

De volta onde o mundo começou. Africa, baby!

- O senhor tem que parar de apertar este botao sem razao..- a aeromoça apagava pela 45ª vez a luz acima do passageiro 12 A .

- Tenho uma razao...

- Nao, Dr. House nao podemos desembarcar ainda, as autoridades angolanas ainda nao nos liberaram ...Como eu lhe disse a 10 segundos atras...

Ele suspirou nervoso. Já tinha cansado desta brincadeira de conhecer o mundo.

Contando com o tempo de espera no Heathrow, 22 horas e 3 continentes. Ele ja se sentia um desbravador moderno. E com sua estatura, aquele cubiculos que as empresas aereas ofereciam eram um pavor.

Ainda bem que ele estava viajando algumas cortinas para frente do proletariado. Pegou um cardanapo de linho com o monograma da empresa gravado e um travesseiro de pena de ganso para jogar na cara de Wilson depois.

Em 40 minutos, o ar quente e seco do continente mãe lhe davam as boas-vindas. Um choque pra quem fugia de um dos invernos mais rigorosos do hemisferio norte.

Finalmente em terra firme.

Lembrou-se do velhinho de chapeu engraçado o qual beijava o chao sempre que chegava. Nada mais verdadeiro para ele agora. Até o faria se nao fosse tao medicamente condenável.

Com mais 15 min ao seu historico, House estava detido em uma sala sendo interrogado. Uma foto do Presidente José Eduardo resplandecia as costas do acusado.

- O senhor disse que portava "drogas"...

- É claro eu sou um ex-viciado.. Mas foi apenas uma confusao de palavras, como eu já expliquei.. Faz tempo que nao usava meu portugues..

- E entao o senhor tentou subornar um funcionário federal...

- O único em Angola que nao aceita uma "gasosa"...- certo desden em sua voz-...

-...e o diretor do aeroporto, o soldado que lhe deteve.. e a mim...

- Ok, as unicas 4 pessoas ... Um erro matematico agora...

- Sr. House..

- Dr. House..

- Dr. House.. O senhor nao está ajudando na sua situaçao...Ou a cessar com os casos de corrupçao por aqui..

- Se isto quer dizer que eu serei preso.. Tenho direito a uma ligaçao, certo?

- O senhor ...

- Passa-me o meu celular....Obrigada... – ele teve que esperar alguns toques-... Sr. Ministro? Avisa o Zé Du que eu nao poderei ajudar no caso médico para qual vim especialmente a seu convite... Sim, deveria ter aceitado o aviao presidencial...-os olhos do policial transcorriam alguns flashs de pavor se aquilo fosse verdade-... mas eu sou assim, nao gosto de privilégios... Ah, sim...Espere...- E passa o celular ao homem a sua frente-...

- Sim... Chefe Nhunga, eu sei quem é o senhor... Nao, eu nao sou um idiota.. Nao, nao estou a sabotar o futuro glorioso do pais.. Mas o estrangeiro nao portava... Sim, nao interessa...Sim, eu entendi..

House nao conseguiu esconder o ar de triunfo.

Exatamente 2h 37 min depois, ele chegava ao prédio governamental, e adentrava a uma grande sala de reunioes; pastas, caixas, ficheiros distribuidos pela grande mesa.

Um grupo de 3 homens se aproximaram dele.

- Sr. Dr. House, como é bom reve-lo!..Fez boa viagem?

- Eu achava que o transito de NY era caótico..

- Sim, Luanda é uma ceidade movimentada...

- Nao, NY é movimentada.. Isso aqui é um inferno...

Um mal estar se instalou.

-... Mas a cidade é ...alegre... –ele tentou consertar. Novo hábito-...

Seus anfritrioes abriram sorrisos.

- O senhor tem que aproveitar uma boa "kizomba"...

- Ou beber algumas "cucas" conosco...

- Ou um "cochito" de tempo no "Mussulo"...

Ele contraiu os lábios e concordou a cabeça, tendo pouca idéia do que falavam.

- E o caso?...Onde estao os exames que pedi? ..Nao me deixaram nem ir ao meu hotel...

- Desculpe-nos, dr. House... Este é o Sr. Dr. Secretário Ladislau da Saúde de Provincia de Luanda.. e aqui é o Sr. Dr. Secretário Nhunga de Segurança Pública ...

As maos foram apertadas. E House continuava a procurar com os olhos, os exames que pedira antes de pegar os maltidos avioes. Pois era este o intuito, te-los em maos logo que chegasse. E eles nao os tinha. E se os senhores o conhecessem melhor saberiam que o seu humor estava piorando.

- E os exames?

- O Ministro General Ferreira os tomou... Para mostrar para o outro médico-chefe do caso...

-Outro médico? Pelo que eu compreedi na proposta.. EU lideraria a equipe.. Eu nao divido minha equipe com ninguem...

-Nao chegamos a um concenso na escolha do médico encarregado, e o Presidente quer atençao total ao caso.. Ele pediu para chamarmos os dois especialistas que ficaram no fim das nossas escolhas...

- E a propósito...O paciente é filho do presidente?

- Não..

-Parente?

- Também nao..

- Voces irao me informar ou terei que ficar advinhando?

- Ah.. Achamos que o senhor reconheceria o nome...

- Acharam errado ...da mesma maneira que ainda estao achando errado no caso em si.. ou eu nao estaria aqui...

Eles passaram algumas pastas.

- Manucho Barros, homem, 25 anos, atleta..

- Nao quero saber a ficha médica dele.. Isso eu ja sei de cor com os sintomas, com os exames ja feitos.. O que eu quero entender é por que um atleta tem esta comoçao geral?

- Nao é apenas um atleta.. é um jogador de futebol.. e nao apenas isso.. O zagueiro da seleçao nacional de futebol...

Ele conhecia aquela voz. E para alguem interrompe-lo, corrigi-lo, envergonha-lo e ele ainda estar sorrindo, ela tinha sorte.

Se nao era a Dra. Allison Cameron em pessoa junto com o "outro" time.

- Desde quando a senhorita entende de "soccer"?

- É futebol..

- Desculpe-me por minha ignorancia ...

- Eu a desculpo faz um bom tempo..Ainda acredita que "señorita" é portugues? Acredito que terás problemas com esta confusao linguistica...

- A "señorita" chega atrasada... Já os tive...

- Voce nao mudou..

- E voce me alegra com as suas mudanças..

Ninguem ousava interferir na conversa. Ainda mais pela surpresa dos médicos se conhecerem tao bem.

- Too spice?

- Nao, vermelho na medida certa.. Se voce estiver se referindo ao seu cabelo.. se for a sua lingua.. –ele piscou-...Acredito que a pasta em suas maos... Seriam meus exames..

Ela sorriu e se virou ao senhor ao seu lado.

- General Ferreira, o senhor me garantiu que o caso seria exclusivamente meu.. Sem interferencias externas.. Eu não trabalharei assim. Eu me nego a trabalhar com este médico.

- Dra. Cameron, eu tentei o possivel.. Foram ordens do Presidente, ele quer o melhor...E ele mesmo nao pode decidir quem colocar na chefia do caso.. Voces terao que trabalhar juntos..

- O senhor decide.. Se ele ficar, eu voltarei para o Sudao.. Nao trabalho com este senhor.. nao mais...

Os ministros se olharam procurando por uma soluçao dos Reis e Sábios. _Kala sanji ni baia rie..._ Pensou um deles, mas nao teve coragem de dizer em voz alta.

- O senhor decide.. Se ela for, eu voltarei para os EUA... Apenas trabalho no caso se ela ficar..- se pronunciou House com a cara mais deslavada do mundo-...

Alguns ficaram ainda mais admirados com a resposta de Hosue. Cameron sabia que ele apenas complicaria as coisas. _Kala sanji ni baia rie..._ Pensou um deles de novo, nada mudou.. Ainda é uma briga de egos, e seria mais prudente dar uma soluçao antes que este caso nao acabe bem.

Nenhum deles estava acostumado aquela tensao emanada por aqueles dois estrangeiros.

Um deles sentia falta daquilo. O outro.. nunca admitiria que sentia o mesmo...

**Nhunga, Ladislau, Isabel Amaro,**

**Ferreira, Duarte **

**Palancas negras**

**Black stars**

**Faraos**

**O pensador**

**Mukota**

**Kiki**

**Bazar**

**Mambo**

**complicoso**

**As crianças atras**

**As zungueiras**

**Giro**

**Fixe**

**Ta boiado**

**ainda**

**cochito**

**Aieê?**

**ya**

**Manucho barros**

**Feitiço**

**Troca de corpos**

**Vida por ela e por ele**

**24h**

**Resolver um caso.. eles querendo se envergonhar..**

**Sebastian vir**

**Foreman nao ia se sentir tao especial aqui..8**

**1Kala sanji ni baia riê**

**Cada galinha com o seu poleiro**

**2****Mukua kafua ufua, kafua ni kábue.**

**O defeituoso só morrendo para que lhe acabe o vício.**

**5)Kala mutu, ni mutu ué**

**Cada qual com seu igual**

**8)Kavalu kamutunge a tanga, tanga iabatuka ukamba uabu.**

**Amigo enquanto está o pano a tear, ficou pronto o pano acabou-se a amizade.**

**10)Putu ialonga, kimbundu kialongolola.**

**O portugues ensina e o kimbundu explica.**

**11)Mutu anga uauabela kuinhi ka kambê kisemu.**

**Por muito linda que seja uma pessoa não lhe falta algum defeito.**

**15)Kuba ki kutex' ê.**

**O dar não é perder.**

**18)Uakola o muxima, uakola o mbila.**

**O que é duro de coração, é duro de sepultura.**

**21)Kumba ria muxima sabi ngana iê.**

**O sr do segredo é quem o guarda.**

***Kumba=forma abreviada de rikumba=fechadura**

***Sabi=chave**

**Ao pé da letra seria: (A)fechadura do coração,(a)chave é do seu senhor(seu dono)**

**27)Ngimba ka rimbi, nganga ie'mbanda ka ri sakê.**

**O cantor não se canta, e o sábio dos curandeiros não se cura**

**38)Xixikinia uatumine nzamba.**

**A formiga (já) mandou (ao) elefante**

**42)Uenda ni muzumbu kajimbirilê.**

**Quem anda com o intérprete não se perde**

**44)Nguba kabu boxi, mulonga kabuê ku muxima.**

**O amendoim não acaba na terra, a palavra não acaba no coração**

**48)Tua ri 'jia jipolo, tua ri ' jietu.**

**Nós conhecemos (pela) cara, não nos conhecemos (pelo) coração.**

**65)Uendele mu ulaji, kabuê.**

**Quem andou na demencia, não acabou (de ter) os vestígios**

**69)Ki amon' o mesu, kiakuata lumbi.**

**O que vêem os olhos, causa cobiça**

**88)O hete, a mu andekela bu zubilu, muene uejia-bu.**

**O inteligente,(se)lhe começam ( a dizer) o fim, ele (já) o sabe**

**93)( O ima) I ua ngi bele nga i ria kiá; mulonga, u ua ng' ambele, ió ku muxima.**

**(As coisas) que me destes, eu já as comi; a palavra, que me disseras, essa (está) no coração**


	2. Chapter 2 “Uenda ni muzumbu kajimbirilê”

**Cap 2.**

"**Uenda ni muzumbu kajimbirilê"**

_**Quem anda com o intérprete não se perde**_

A médica ainda se perguntava como tinha sido convencida a ficar naquele caso tao facilmente. Algo tinha haver o fato de seu amigo General Ferreira e que que ela devia a ele. Nunca é facil cumprir ameaças contra pessoas que nao as merecem.

E isso inclui o proprio paciente.

E isso exclui House. Ou o maldito ar de vitoria no rosto dele.

Cameron assisitia o diferencial ser processado e a cada minuto interrompia com um "nao pode ser..."... "é normal o nivel de ..."... "o historico nao condiz com ..."...ele mora na cidade, impossivel que tenha..."...

Nao era apenas para contestar House, ela tinha chegado no dia anterior e repassado aquele caso de tras pra frente. Desde que soubera dele, ja tinha listados todas as possibilidades, e pareciam todas e nenhuma.

Era como aquele caso que eram 3 doenças conjuntas mascarando o diagnostico. O problema que ela nao conseguia encontrar o link perdido.

- Talvez a dra Cameron pare de dizer o que "nao é" e diga o que "é"...- o seu ex chefe lhe deu aquele.. aquele olhar de quem está ficando sem opçoes-...

Ela devolveu com um seu olhar de quem comprou a briga. E a sala percebeu. Aqueles dois estrangeiros tinham muitos assuntos que resolver.

- Se eu soubesse, voce nao teria saido de NJ.. É uma das razoes que eu concordo continuar a trabalhar com voce..

- Sim, é sempre um sacrificio voce trabalhar para mim..

-Com voce.. e voce nao imagina o quanto.. Diga-me; alguem ja lhe disse que gosta de trabalhar com voce?

- Voce ficaria surpresa com as pessoas..

- Try me. ..

- Voce.

Ela abriu a boca para refutar, mas nao conseguiu emitir qualquer som.

- Antes que voce tente mentir, uma delas eu tenho em DVD na prateleira da minha casa.

A dra engoliu o orgulho e rezou para ele nao continuar e pronunciar a frase que tanto a perseguia: "No, I love dr. House".

- Pois eu acretido que uma das doenças é Paludismo...seguido de..-ela falou rápido-..

- Mas os exames dele estao negativos.. –ele balançava os papeis-...E isso nao explica a paralisia nas pernas...

- Nao é tétano, nao é polio.. nao é..

- Cameron.. "nao é ".. nao ajuda mais..

- A síndrome pós-poliomielite... pode aparecer depois de decadas apos curada e ..

- Com o detalhe que a mulher dele ja falou que ele nao teve na infancia...

- Ela pode ter se enganado.. – agora ela tinha a face de quem implora pra nao estragarem seu plano-... e casais se enganam.. nao se conhecem bem.. nao contam tudo..

Ele pensou em dizer se era por experiencia propria o discurso dela. Mas foi interrompido antes.

- Nao há como saber. Ele nao tem familia.. Ele nao fala nada.. Está como um morto-vivo na cama.. Paralisado..- falou o Secretario Nhunga um pouco abalado.

Todos se calaram por um instante. A maneira como a paralisia tomou conta do corpo do atleta foi surpreendente. Parecia...

- Feitiçaria!! "Ya..ya".. isso é feitiçaria...Eu já falei.. Transformar nosso melhor jogador em uma múmia?.. É coisa dos "Faraos".. Eles querem o titulo de novo!!- falou Ministro Duarte, o numero 2 no Time Cameron.

House franziu a testa pensando que tinha ouvido mal.

- Pois eu discordo..- falou seu conhecido Ministro Amaro e ele chegou a sorrir, pensando que algum censo chegava a sala-.. Foram os Black Stars!! Sim, foram eles.. Nao querem que os Palancas Negras cheguem as finais.. Aqueles nortistas desgraçados e as magias voodoos que sejam..

O médico gringo estava chocado. Isso ele nunca tinha ouvido em um diferencial médico: mágica e guangues africanas.

Todos tinham sua opniao e a briga se transformou num barulho alto de portugues. House era plateia agora sem poder acompanhar a nova lingua e sem legendas disponiveis.

Cameron se divertiu com a cara de seu compatriota por um momento e aproveitou o ardor da discussao para se sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado dele. Ela começou:

- O povo angolano acretida muito na magia.. Na feiticiaria.. É algo forte. É a 1ª vez que eles sediam a Copa da Africa, o CAN, mexe um pouco na soberania nacional.. Assim como o futebol é algo forte aqui tambem.. Os Palancas Negras é o time nacional.. Os Black Stars é o time de Ghana, e os do Egito sao chamados os Faraos..Cada time africano tem um apelido..

- Nigéria..seria?

- Super Aguias..

- Voce nao está brincando?..E como voce sabe isso? Sério, Cameron..Voce nao é uma sport girl...

- Um amigo meu.. ele me ensinou.. Mas preste atençao se voce quer compreender isso meron falando portugues poderia ser extremamente sexy. s que House nao entendeu nem o ponto finalo caso e quem está envolvido.. Aquele alto e forte; Sec. Ladislau da saúde.. Casado com a irma do teu conhecido.. Ministro Amaro das Relaçoes Exteriores; o baixo com problema na perna...E o Sec Nhuga da Segurança Publica, com a cara sempre fechada; ele quer o apoio do Ministro para o Ministerio da Casa Civil..

- Hum.. mas eu ja conheço meu time.. – ele gostou de como ela tinha chegado mais perto para se fazer ouvir- ...E o seu?

- O General, de bigode, é o Ministro da Saude. – ela ficou um pouco intimidada com a maneira como ele a olhava-..... E o Sr. Duarte, de oculos, é o Ministro da Juventude e Desportos.. Eu tenho dois Ministros contra 1 teu..

- Voce sabe que isso nao é xadrez.... Mas nao foram os meus que começaram esta conversa de feitiçaria.. –ele revirou os olhos-...Onde eles estao indo?..

Cameron olhou no relogio.

- 18h.. Hora de ir pra casa.. –ela começou a juntar suas coisas-...

- Como assim casa...?...

- Ah eu esqueci que há palavras que voce nao entende o significado.. Lar, casa, refugio.. lugar para se descançar e estar com familia e amigos.. Bem, nao tenho tempo de explicar todos para voce... –ela revirou os olhos--.. Mas posso te comprar um dicionário, pode ser?..

- Oh.. snap.. Voce pode ser realmente sarcasticamente engraçada quando quer.. Deve ser por isso que voce casou com o Chase..

Antes que ela pudesse dizer o que pensava do ultimo comentario, General Ferreira chegou com sua postura muito angulosa e imponente.

- Eu já orientei a medicaçao para as próximas 24h... Nao, Dr. House, o senhor nao pode falar.. Seguiremos a teoria da Dra. Cameron.. Menos risco ao paciente.. A dra. pode levar o Dr para o Trópico? ...O motorista designado está preso no Bem Fica..

- Sim, nao há problema.. Estou com o motorista e está no meu caminho...-ela sorriu-..

- Eu sei que é doloroso para voce trabalhar com ele.. –o General esboçou um sorriso-.. Eu nao o queria, eu tentei barrara a entrada dele no pais.. Espero que voce esteja realmente bem..

- Eu estou "fixe"..

O final da conversa foi em um portugues rapido e com um belo sotaque angolano/portugues que House nao entendeu nem o ponto final. Apenas compreendeu que ouvir Cameron falando portugues poderia ser extremamente sexy... "Nota mental. Lembrar mais tarde"...

Ele estava tao cansado da viagem, e digerindo tanta coisa que decidiu aceitar as ordens militares que recebera. Ele teve o impulso de jogar a bola colrida para se distrair e lembrou onde estava.

Sua companhia nao falou nada até chegarem ao carro. E tambem nao falou para ele.

- Nuchote, para o Trópico.. – ela entrou na parte da frente do carro-...

- "Bazamos" entao? .....E este "pula"? Quem é?.. – ele cochichou para ela em portugues-..

- Dr. House .. Um colega dos EUA..Este é meu motorista e amigo, Nuchote..

- Mr. Manoel para voce, que a Allison já é de casa.. Mas voce é um pouco assustador..

- É, eu já senti que ela é Miss Simpatia por aqui..

Antes de o carro conseguir chegar no cruzamento, House puxou um papel amassado e se aproximou do banco de Cameron.

- O que foi, House?... Eu bem sei que voce quer algo..

- Bem, podiamos começar com o básico.. Eu entendo algo de portugues.. mas.. Nao tenho ideia do que é .."kixomba"..

O motorista balançou a barriga de tanto rir.

- Kizomba, irmao.. KiZomba.. ..uma dança.. dance.. –e balançou um pouco o corpo-..

- E "Muzulo"?

- MuSSulo..uma praia.. sabe? Mar?...

- E Cuca?...

- Oh.. Allisson.. Onde voce achou este cara mesmo?..

- Nuchote, nao vem que é complicado aprender "angolano".. Deixa o "pula" em paz...

- Ok..Eu ja me arrependi de ter perguntado....

- E "cuca". Chefe, é o "mambo" que de certeza voce vai gostar .. é..cerveja.. a melhor..

A médica tirou a lista da mao do aprendiz e disse rapida:

- "Kiki" é divida, "cochito" é um pouco, "ya" é sim, "mambo" é coisa, "fixe" é cool, e "bazar" é cair fora.. "Bem Fica" é um bairro...E "gringos", somos nós...Como "pula"..branquelos...

-_Uenda ni muzumbu kajimbirilê..._

- E a maldiçao do Tropico que voces estao a me levar? – ele ja falou de mau humor por se sentir por baixo e nem ia perguntar o que acabara de ouvir.

- É o hotel para os gringos, no centro da cidade... Voce ficará lá e amanha um motorista estará aos teus serviços.. Nao é para qualquer um dirigir nesta cidade..

- Falando nisso, doutora que horas eu chego amanha? ..-falou o motorista-..

- Ah.. Pode passar as 8h..

- E por que sinto que voce nao ficará no mesmo hotel que o meu?..

- Porque eu nao ficarei.. Eu tenho uma casa a minha disposiçao.. Eu te falei que tinha um ministro a mais que voce...

- Smart move..

A distancia era irrisoria do ponto de partida ao de chegada, mas numa cidade que nao toda a hora era hora do rush, parecia que tinham sido muitas milhas a mais.

O médico ficou olhando para fora da janela seu hotel.

- Ei House..Por que voce nao vem jantar com a gente? – falou Nuchote com a maior intimidade, levando uma cotovelada da amiga-...A gente vai numa barraca comer peixe e batata frita com fungi.. Ai voce experimenta o mambo da cuca..e ai?

- Nuchote, o dr. House acabou de chegar de uma viagem super longa.. ele está...

- Ótimo e morrendo de fome.. Nuchote, onde é o mambo? ..

House disse pois estava com fome mesmo, mas longe.. "otimo". Estava com um jet lag a lhe matar e uma dor de cabeça da nova lingua. Mas se isso irritava Cameron, ele teria este prazer. Nao conseguira lhe arrancar o que fazia no Sudao, ou com quem estava... Ou por que ainda fazia com que ele sentisse um arrepio quando ela lhe tocava.

A barraca da Tia Emilia era a ultima daquele conjunto na Marginal, sentido contrario do Banco Nacional. O lugar nao era nem de perto um restaurante, era uma barraca mesmo num chao batido, mas era de longe o melhor peixe que House comera.

Ele brindava a quinta garrafa de cuca com Nuchote e Cameron mantinhasse na 2ª. Ela nao sabia se acreditava que o alcool ja estava liberado para ele, mas nao disse mais nada que uma cara feia.

O "funge" era algo como um pirao que vinha com um molho grosso de carne, e as batatas fritas estavam perfeitas. Ele ainda se perdia com tantos zeros nas notas, e sabia que aquela nao era uma cidade barata, no entanto aquela comida valia cada um dos seus kwanzas que carregava com dificuldade nos bolsos.

Eles tinham falado dos casos, e ela deixou escapar que estava trabalhando com uma ONG belga no Sudao, ela parecia feliz. A pele dela estava um pouco mais queimada do sol e ela parecia um pouco mais endurecida pela vida do que a garota que lhe deu o ultimo beijo no PPTH. Mas quando sorria conseguia ser mais bonita que ele lembrava.

O celular dela tocou em cima da mesa e ela o pegou rapido se distanciando do grupo, partindo para uma pemunbra ali perto.

- Voce nao estava mentindo quando falou que este "mambo" era bom.. – Desconversou House com mais um gole de cerveja"-...

- Deve ser o dr. Sebastian de novo, bom cara.....-disse Nuchote vendo a curiosidade do médico-..

- ... Dr. Sebastian .. e de novo.. ...Coisas que eu abomino numa sentença..

-.. Ya .. já notei que voce.. está sob feitiço..-ele riu com gosto-.. A doutora apertou bem forte o nó da peça.. –ele fez uma careta-.. O senhor nao tem salvaçao..

- Do que voce está falando?.. Cameron e eu?.. Ela já está fora da minha vida..Fora da..

- De qual? Se voce está aqui? E fico olhando pra ela com mais fome que para este prato de comida..

- Do que voces estao falando?.. – Allison falou sem saber que o assunto acabara de chergar-..

- Sobre os feitiços aqui de Angola..eles sao "complicosos"...

Um ritmo forte se fez notar a uma certa distancia, no meio de mais algumas barracas, casais dançavam enlaçados e as coxas se conjugavam junto com os braços que se perdiam.

- Oh.. dr.. Está é a "KiXomba"... ´-Nuchote imitou o sotaque de House-... Allison, voce bem sabe dançar este barulho.. Ensina o dr.... Pro cara se misturar..

Os dois se olharam constrangidos. E Nuchote balançou a cabeça. Terminou a garrafa.

- Pois eu vou dançar.. Voces que se entendam entao..

Cameron tinha voltado distraida, e com mais determinaçao a acompanhar o ritmo de House nas cucas. Ele nao deixou de notar.

- O teu amigo comentou que o telefonema poderia ser do dr. Sebastian.. Alguma possibilidade de ser do "meu" dr. Sebastian.. Paciente.. Tb.. anos atras..

- Sim.. Nos mantivemos em contato.. – ela brincou com o rotulo da garrafa-...Ele virá para Luanda em 10 dias..

- Veja só que coincidencia..

- House..

- Será que a moça nao atende mais esta mesa?..

Eles observaram a dança, e Cameron batia os dedos na mesa acompanhando. As cucas se acumulavam. Ele podia convida-la, nao podia? O que faria mal uma dança?..

Talvez tenha sido o mesmo pensamento do rapaz que se aproximou de Allie e a tirou para dançar. E House observou aquilo num silencioso desgosto. Observou o corpo daquele estranho ficar mais proximo que ele gostaria, e viu sua colega mais contente que deveria estar longe dele. Isso era a definiçao perfeita de um homem com ciumes. Mas quem estava contando?

O mais interessante era que ele conseguira se esquecer da tortura, e se perdera em como ela movia o corpo. Em como ela mexia os quadris e ele teve que virar a cabeça para observar melhor. Quem era aquela mulher? Ele realmente conhecia Cameron?

Ela tinha plena consciencia de duas coisas: fazia tempo que nao se divertia assim e que estava adorando cada segundo de ter House preso aos seus caprichos? A musica acabou e ela mudou de parceiro ali mesmo. Era bom perceber que ainda sabia dançar aquele ritmo.

A ex pupila monitorou quando House aceitou dançar com uma local, e ela tinha que dar credito que ele estava se esforçando. Quando ela imaginaria ver o dr. Gregory House dançando numa barraca em plena Africa? Haveria lugar para mudanças neste ponto da vida dos dois? Ela tinha mudado, nao?

Quando a musica seguinte tocou, ela se desprendeu do par e tocou no braço de Greg, fazendo-o virar...Ela foi se aproximando, sem ter coragem de olha-lo, e foi prendendo seu corpo no dele. Posicionou uma mao dele no seu quadril... e fez o mesmo no quadril dele...

- Sente o meu ritmo..Mais baixo.. assim..

Ele nao conseguia pensar, sentia os cabelos dela com a mao livre, e o corpo dela a lhe provocar... Senti o corpo dele obedecer o dela.. Como aquilo aconteceu? Fazia meia hora estavam trocando farpas? Ele nao era um cara que .. por onde começar?

- Nao tenha medo.. os joelhos.. assim.. – ela lhe suspirava-...Sente aqui..

Os dedos dele lhe apertavam a carne e ela sentia a excitaçao dele contra si. Ela ainda lembrava quando respirar era uma funçao automatica do organismo. Gostaria de estar ali por tudo, gostaria de estar com ele em qualquer outro lugar muito mais. Ela ainda lembrava quando respirar era uma funçao automatica do organismo. Gostaria de estar ali por tudo, gostaria de estar com ele em qualquer outro lugar muito mais.

Ela poderia beija-lo sem culpa? E por que ele nao a beijava?

Entao, a musica acabou. As pessoas se dissiparam. O encanto se quebrou.

Eles trocaram um olhar cumplice antes de nao saberem para onde sair.

Nuchote deu um tapa nas costas de House, pela simples razao de nao conhecer o médico o bom o bastante para saber que isso era um erro.

- Voce aprendeu a mexer as cadeiras, nao?.. As cucas sempre ajudam..Bem como diz o ditado, quem anda com uma interprete nao se perde..Dra. tem um coraçao angolano já..  
- Acho que voce já bebeu cuca demais, Nuchote, ja nao sabe o que diz.. –falou Cameron dando um tapa no braço do amigo..  
- Cucas demais para mim e para voce.. Ainda bem que o Wilson nao veio.. Já estaria a correr por ai so de gravata..  
- Voce tem razao na parte das cucas.. Do Wilson, nem irei comentar.. Nuchote, melhor voce pegar um candongueiro.. e eu levo o carro..  
- "Taxi coletivo"..Antes de voce perguntar..dr....E ta fixe, vou agora para pegar o ultimo ali..  
- Ei.. voce nao disse que dirigir aqui nao era para qualquer um..?  
- E nao é.. –ela piscou-...

Ele riu. Talvez fosse verdade, ele nao a conhecia. Ela era aquele quebra-cabeça que sempre lhe sobrava uma peça ao final... Melhor definiçao de desafio. Ele sentia falta daquilo.


End file.
